Happily Ever Afters
by ShaDeau4
Summary: Sequel to 'Love Flight'. Tris and Tobias are happily married and will their happiness end when they have more mouths to feed? Or like every disney story, it will eventually come to a happy ending? Don't worry, I'm still young and won't talk about 'other' stuff and I'm no good at it either
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I watched as the dark-haired man places a ring on the bride's finger. He says the following; "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow, in the name of god. Amen."

I sniffled, touching my white-gold diamond ring absently. I was constantly replaying the tape of my wedding day, waiting for Tobias to come home. There was really nothing more to do at our house besides watching tv and playing some video games; besides, playing alone is no fun. I've invited Christina over a couple of times but she and Will are always having a date. And that is so sweet! I forced myself from the couch and went to the kitchen for a snack.

Every inch of the house is cleaned spotless. I sat back on the couch, waiting for my knight in shining armour to come back. I heard shuffling behind the door and quickly went behind the door to hide, readying myself.

A pair of shining black shoes stepped in. "I'm home!" he said. I stayed quiet before finally launching myself on him. This time though, I managed to get him on the floor, but not good enough. "You'll have to try harder," he grinned as I lay on top of him. I groaned and pushed myself up, pulling him after me.

"How was Sydney?" I ask, smiling. "Good, but there were no Trisses there," he said, tipping my chin up for a kiss. "Of course there weren't! I'm the one and only," I said as I hugged him. "You were gone for six freaking days!" I said, hitting him lightly. "Sorry, I can't do anything about my job. I'm impressed, this house is spotless!" he said, clearly teasing me.

"Hey, I know a thing or two about cleaning up," I gave him an accusing look. "I know," he kissed my head and brought his bag inside. "Go clean up. I'm going to the kitchen to cook dinner," I pushed him away. I heard him chuckle as I stepped into the kitchen, preparing things.

We had spaghetti carbonara for dinner. It tastes quite good, for someone who's not a pro in cooking. "This is good," Tobias complimented. I gave him a smile and was about to reply something when I tasted bile in my throat. I covered my mouth, holding it back.

For a moment there, I forgot how to vomit. Unfortunately, I swallowed it and it tastes sickening. "Hun, are you okay?" Tobias asked worriedly, stretching across the table to hold my hand. I smiled. "Did you just call me hun?" I grinned so hard I was afraid my cheekbones might crack. Tobias smiled. "Just wanted to use other nicknames others won't be using," he winked. My lips tugged at the corner but I could feel bile rise up again.

I pulled my hand away from him and rushed to the bathroom, holding it in. I hastily opened the toilet bowl cover and puked, holding my stomach. I didn't lock the door and Tobias rushed in, holding my hair up and rubbing my back.

"Tris? What's wrong?" I could hear the worriedness in his voice. I vomited some more. After I was completely certain I wasn't going to throw up some more, I went to the sink and washed my face. I looked in the mirror and I must say, I look awful. The horrible smell is sticking to me, but Tobias hugged me, not caring about the awful smell.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay?" he said, lifting a hand to put to my forehead. "Gosh Tris! You're burning hot! As in, you're having a fever," he said. I nearly laughed, if not for the fact I felt dizzy. "Tris, Tris? Hey, look at me. What's wrong?" he asked, his strong arms wrapped around me the only thing holding me from falling.

I walked out, him still hugging me and I took out my calendar. "When was our honeymoon?" I asked, my head spinning in every direction. "Over four weeks ago. Why?" he asked, brows furrowed. "We could go on another vacation if you-" I cut him off short. "No, it's not that. I'm late," I said, pacing around the room.

Tobias raised an eyebrow. "My period!" I exclaimed. Tobias' eyes widened. "Tobias, I think I'm pregnant!" my voice barely audible but I know Tobias heard loud and clear.

**So…? What do you think? Let me know pretty please :3 ~Shadeau4**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh my freaking god! Within the first hour I posted my new story, I had 3 super-cute reviews! I'm sorry I made you sad. Jazzyjay16, AwesomeTooAwesome, TobiasLover(Guest), and rawrcarey, thank you alllssss. Thank you sooooooo much and I feel like I could just kiss you right now if I know where you live. Which I don't and it's a sad life for me **** Anywho, Love you guys and anyone who's reading this :D **

CHAPTER 1

I don't know how I expect him to react, or if he would react at all. We didn't plan on having a baby soon. Like really soon, after barely 2 months from our wedding I'm already pregnant! I can't think what would happen if we'd live on. Every 2 months and a new baby? That is absurd! And it won't happen, just some crazy thought.

"Tris! That's great!" Tobias said as he comes over and hugged me. "Uh, no. We're not ready! And I'm not entirely sure if it's true. I need confirmation," I said and responded to his hug. "We'll make ourselves ready! And we can go buy pregnancy tests or go to the clinic," Tobias said.

It sounds like he thought of everything. I don't even know he'd react like this, but then again I didn't expect anything. Maybe he's just saying this to not upset me. I raised my eyebrows. He raised his eyebrows too, mimicking me.

"Come on, let's go to the pharmacy," he said and pulled me to the door. I got my coat and his as we walked outside towards the car. It was a little chilly out. The closest pharmacy was a 10-minute drive from our house.

I watched from the side-mirror as our villa (designed like an S2) slowly shrinks. It was a good location, it was all quiet and I feel kind of safe. And also I wouldn't hear the noise of traffic. I couldn't help but think about what would happen. What if it's a negative? Would Tobias be disappointed? Or maybe relieved? What if it's a positive then?

I twirled my hair, a sign I got nervous. I no longer bite my nails, it was a bad habit to begin with and I don't like how it gets all chipped. Tobias saw the anxious look on my face and gave my hand a squeeze. "It'll be okay. Whatever the result is, we can get through it," Tobias gave an encouraging smile. I smiled back and gave a slight nod.

***Pagebreak***

Tobias is outside, in the bedroom. I checked my second pregnancy test, just to make sure; two red vertical lines. I closed my eyes and tried to keep calm. But I panicked as I opened the door and ran to Tobias who is reading a book, lying on his back.

"It's true. I am!" I said, burying my face in his shirt. "No need to feel this way. I'm here," Tobias said, running his hands through my hair. It helped me calm down just a teensy bit.

"I've never regretted a day for marrying you. I'm assuming you know that?" I said, looking into his dreamy blue eyes. "No I didn't know," he rolled his eyes. "You'll still love me, even though I'm going to gain weight for carrying the baby?" I asked, curious although I already knew the answer. "You're gonna gain weight? I'm leaving," he jumped off the bed. I faked a gasp and gave a pathetic sound of a whimper.

I peeked through my fingers and saw him walking slowly towards the other side of the bed. _Not this time. _ I jumped out on him and we landed on the floor with a thud, him cushioning me. "How was that?" I asked, eager to know how I did on my hundredth try learning defense from Master Tobias. "You could've done better," he said, ruffling my hair.

I scrunched my nose and got up as he tackled me on the bed. He started to tickle, knowing that my ticklish part is at my tummy. "No!" I screamed and laughed and eventually, he stopped. I gasped for air. I turned on my side and faced him. "You need to be careful," I said, looking at his smiling figure. "Yeah, I probably should. And you, as an accident magnet, need to watch out," he touched the tip of my nose.

I stifled a yawn and turned on my back. "G'night dear," I said. I gave him a good night kiss. "Night Tris," he said and turned off the table lamp. I feel his body giving out warmth as he wrapped me in his arms. _We are having a baby. _Those were the last thoughts I had before my breathing steadies.

***Pagebreak***

Two months later, we had done an ultrasound check up with my favourite doctor, Dr Tori of course! She's not an expert at that but she knows how to. "Tris, congratulations. I suppose you don't want others to know yet?" she asks. This doctor sure does know me. I nodded. Tobias insisted on coming, to give me support or something. I can't say I'm not happy, I am, truly. I'm just, nervous.

Dr Tori gave a wide smile. "You're having triplets! You must be happy!" she said excitedly. The smile on my face was wiped away. Triplets?! Having a baby now is already too much, but three?! I widened my eyes, I don't dare look at Tobias, though the feel of his calloused hand on mine is still there. I took a deep breath, calming myself.

"Aren't you just happy?" Dr Tori apparently didn't get the memo. Being a doctor and she doesn't know how her patients feel like. I managed a weak smile. "Don't worry, you can handle it," she squeezed my free hand. "Also, you need to see me back in, 2 months?" Dr Tori asks. I gave a slight nod.

Tobias had to steady me as we exited the room. I am shaking. I most definitely can't handle three! I run my fingers through my hair. My dearest husband enveloped me in a warming hug. "We'll be bringing three cute babies into the world. Don't get upset," he whispered. "I'm not," I replied. I'm just a little scared.

I walked to the front desk to pay the bills. "You're as pale as if you've seen a ghost, what happened?" the nurse asked. She's a little too friendly and I'm not in the mood. "She's just a little shocked, that's all," Tobias answered for me. I still can't think clearly.

I was quiet the whole time we were in the car, going back home. Time seems to pass slowly; it's like they're trying to piss me off. I barely noticed when we arrived, the car is parked in the garage. "Tris, it's going to be fine," Tobias said, cupping my cheek. I put my hand on his and pressed my cheek into his hand. "I know, it's just… how can I handle things if you're not around often? Your flights now are always three days at a time while I'm home alone. And the bab-ies" I forgot we were gonna have three.

He chuckled. "Relax, I'll be here most of the time, and I'll help you get through the 9 months," Tobias said as we walked inside. We turned on the tv. I leaned onto his shoulder, already feeling tired.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Tris POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. The day I found out how many I will be having is a month ago. "Morning sleepyhead," Tobias greeted me. He set the table for breakfast. "Eat up, you're gonna need it," he winked before going back into the kitchen.

I sat myself down and took a sip of orange juice. It sucks since I have to control everything I eat. Tobias and I ate in silence. We were idly chatting until we settled on talking about weathers. After a while, we got up and cleaned the dishes.

I still can't believe I married this perfect being! I was being self-conscious, I always am whenever I'm around him. When we finished, I took a long shower. Choosing a shirt to wear was so hard when you're carrying triplets. I settled on one of Tobias' shirt, which is still a little too big on me. I looked at the full-body mirror; my tummy is bulging. I rubbed it absently.

The doorbell rang. Tobias peeked his head from the living room. "Did you invite anyone?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. "Nope, I'll go check," he said and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and shouted back. "It's Christina," he mouthed. I widened my eyes in horror.

I shook my head profusely, putting my hands together in a pleading sign. He just chuckled and opened the door. "Hi Chris!" Tobias said cheerfully. I tip-toed back to my room when I heard Christina cough. I turned slowly, and put on my best smile.

She looked at my bulging tummy and furrowed her eyebrows. "Hey Tris," Will gave me a one-arm hug. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming," I said nervously. "It's a surprise visit," he said and walked to Tobias.

"Okay, why don't you two talk while me and Will here go out for some coffee?" Tobias winked. I glared at him but he didn't get the memo that I'm mad, sadly. He gave me a quick kiss and headed out. I saw him flash a grin and I feel like punching him right now.

"Tris? You've been… gaining weight," Christina observed. Same, old Christina. Always too straight-forward for her own good. I bit my lip. She gasped and covered her mouth. "You didn't! OHMYGOSHHH TRISSSS!" she screamed and gave me a super-tight hug. I struggled against her and caught my breath. "How long?" she asks, hands still on my shoulder. "3 months," I answered truthfully. No point in lying to her, is there?

I sighed and plopped myself on the couch, Christina next to me. _Great, she won't stop bombarding me with questions now. _She faced me and asks, "is it a girl or a boy?" she asks excitedly. "Uhm, we're going to see the doctor next month," she must've noticed something I did coz then her eyes widened some more, if that was even possible. "Twins?!" she shrieked. I hesitated.

"OH," she mouthed the word. "three," I muttered. "Oh my oh my oh my! This calls for a celebration! Let's have a baby shower now!" she exclaimed. "Seriously? Too early. And besides," I looked at her, practicing my puppy eyes which never seemed to work. "You didn't tell anyone did you?" she said thoughtfully.

"Please," I pouted. "Fine, but you have to fill me on what's happening. The first kick or anything else, okay?" she raised an eyebrow. "Deal!"

"Honestly, we have to go get you some maternity clothes. That shirt of yours is sooo ugly," she scrunched up her nose. I rolled my eyes. "It's Tobias'."

"In that case, don't tell him I said that," she said and we both laughed our way to the backyard.

**Tobias POV**

I've never been much of a close friend with Will and only went out with him because it's Tris' best friend's boyfriend. And of course, the girls need time to their selves. I parked my car near the Coffee shop, Tris and I's favourite place. Will was silent most of the time, and as a doctor, he knows better than to force someone to talk about something. That's one of the reason I like him.

"So, what's up with Tris? She looked pale," Will said. We settled in a booth and I looked him in the eye. "We're having a baby," I smiled. "I mean, babies," I corrected, realizing my mistake. He nodded once. We ordered coffee and talked about normal things guys talk about.

We finally settled on debating whether a tomato is a fruit or vegetable. I couldn't confirm and the answers I've gotten from people are very confusing. It has been nearly an hour and a half since we left the house. I ordered a caffé mocha, knowing Tris likes them and exited the shop with Will.

***Pagebreak***

"You have been freaked out with the smallest things!" Will complained. I don't blame him, sometimes it's hard to understand girls, but I understand Tris more than I understand anyone. Christina ignored him and continued flipping through a magazine with Tris. I could tell she wasn't enjoying herself, but Christina didn't even notice, or she's just ignoring the look on her face. I kept telling Tris she's a bad actress. I concealed a laugh.

Tris looked up at me from under her lashes, flashing the smile that makes me melt every time I see it. It took me all of my willpower not to just kiss her right there, right now. She grinned and ran her fingers through her hair.

Everything she does makes me fall in love harder. Other girls can't compare to my beautiful wife.

***Pagebreak***

Christina and Will stayed for dinner. They took off soon afterwards, after forcing Tris for a girls' day out on Wednesday. Tris put on a fake smile and shut the door, letting out a breath. "You were never a good actress," I said, tilting her chin up.

"Don't touch me! I hate you," she glared at me. I let my hand hang in the air, looking at her. She grinned. "And you said I was bad at acting," she giggled. "Not funny Tris," I mumbled. She pulled me down for a long, lingering kiss, until we broke apart for air.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens, I will always love you. Forever and always," she smiled up at me. The thought of her loving me forever is just what I needed. She squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back.

**Not motivated to write lately. I have a bad case of writer's block. Thank you alls for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Night!**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Tris POV**

**6 months later…..**

The previous months have been a living hell for Tobias as my emotions are unstable. I was constantly shouting at him, thankfully most of the time not cussing. It has been bad enough for him as he is always on standby.

*FLASHBACK*

"No! I don't want this! Can't you just go buy it for god's sake?! I'm not eating that!" I yelled at him, pushing away porridge he had in his hand. The doctor warned to control my eating, but of course I wouldn't listen. I'm pregnant! I'm eating for four! Who the hell cares?

Tobias just looked at me, the hurt in his eyes were covered professionally. Afterall, he was just trying to listen to the doctor's advice. I felt really guilty for doing that to him but I am still yelling at him.

He cleaned up the mess and gave me a hug. Only Tobias would still do that after I yelled horribly at him. I cried into his shoulder, muttering apologies but he stroked my hair and made shushing sounds.

A few days later, when he got back from his simulator, I continued to yell pointless things at him. He just stared the whole time, being patient. Never has he exploded suddenly shouting back at me, being the kind and loving person he is. I am so grateful to be having him in my life and I have made his life a living hell the past month or so.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I woke up in the middle of the night. My bed was wet. I think my water just broke. "Tobias!" I shook him awake. He groaned and half-opened his eyes. He smiled. "What is it?" he asked groggily. "I think I'm going into labour," I said.

He opened his eyes wide as he hurriedly got out of bed and started packing real fast. He pulled over some clothes as I struggled to keep the pain bearable. I still don't know the gender, I don't want to. A surprise would be nice.

Afterwards, we rushed to the car. Tobias drove like a madman, still managing to be careful though. I breathed heavily and kept calm. We arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later. I was rushed into a room.

The babies are coming. It really is. I screamed.

** *Pagebreak* **

**A few painful but happy hours later…**

I forced my eyes to stay open as I listened to the sound of my babies crying. _My babies. _The thought makes me cry. I'm a mother! I looked at them. "2 boys and a girl, Mrs Eaton," the doctor smiled at me, his mask still on his face. I smiled, knowing I have 3 lovely children now.

I felt so tired, my eyes won't stay open. I slowly fell into a deep slumber.

**Tobias POV**

I stood next to her the whole time, holding her hand the entire time. Finally, after what felt like tortured hours having to listen to Tris' painful screams, I heard the cries of my first child. And then the second, and the third.

The first one triggered the second and third. I don't know if I could handle this. I especially don't know whether Tris would be able to when I have to fly the plane. I saw her smile as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

I have to try, for Tris. I'll try to be the best father yet. I sighed as I walked over to the now sleeping triplets. _2 boys and a girl. _I smiled down at them, touching their cheeks softly in turns. I'm surprised how fast they fell asleep after barely a minute of crying. But I'm glad this is over, Tris has been in an unstable emotional state.

I wouldn't blame her. What with carrying 3 babies? It's a challenge, but Tris is a fighter. I took this week off, to help Tris. I slumped on the chair provided in this room and put my head in my hands. I took in slow breaths. In just a day, I earned the title of 'dad'.

We still haven't decided on a name though, considering Tris didn't want to know the genders just yet. I've thought about it before but if she wants to be the one to name them, who am I to argue? Whatever she wants, I'm fine with it.

I smile to myself, thinking of all the good times that we'll be having together. We will all go to the beach sometimes, or having a great day. I pictured everything to be perfect. Me and Tris being the parents that will always be there for them. My children.

*** Pagebreak ***

I checked my watch. Tris has been sleeping for 5 hours and still counting. It must be pretty tiring, I couldn't imagine. I'm still sitting here unmoving. I suddenly thought of Christina and the others. I bet they'd want to see Tris and my lovely babies.

I walked quietly outside, careful not to make a sound and shut the door slowly. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialled Christina's phone number. I know Tris would tell Christina first before she tells anyone.

"Hello?" a girly voice answered. "Chris. Tris just gave birth to-"

I didn't get to finish coz she interrupted me with a squeal. "Which hospital? Me and Will are on our way," she said with excitement. "DEMC," I said. I heard another shriek as she ended the call. I let out a sigh. How can Tris stand her? They're the exact opposite of each other but they're best friends for life.

I called her family next, her mother was happy but not all squealy like Christina. I decided on calling Zeke and Uriah. I didn't even consider telling Robert.

*** Pagebreak ***

Christina arrived shortly after I finished talking to Zeke. "We were in the area," Christina gave me a quick hug. Will patted me on the back, giving me a small smile. I opened the door softly and the three of us walked inside.

Tris was still asleep, and Christina knows better than to wake her up. She walks over to the babies, Will in hand. She puts a hand on her heart and sighed. "Aww. They're so cute! The spitting image of Tris," she says. "And you," Christina added.

I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to them. "Boys and a girl," I told them. Will nodded, a smile forming on his lips. We walked back outside, the three of us got engaged in a conversation. An hour and a half later, they excused themselves.

As they were leaving, Tris' parents and brother came. I told them Tris was asleep and they nodded as they walked inside, looking at the sleeping triplets. Caleb's expression softens when he saw them. My in-laws looked at them, smiling as touched them gently and lovingly.

They got in, they went out. Natalie said Andrew has to get ready for a flight to China in less than 2 hours so they left with a quick hug. Caleb hesitantly walked over to me. For a second there, I thought he was give me a death glare. But instead, his lips curved upwards a bit and put a hand on my shoulder. "Take care of them," he whispered and exited the room, catching up to his parents.

Later on, Zeke came and gone.

*** Pagebreak ***

I'm starting to get really tired. People coming and going, although there weren't really that many. I finally settled on the couch and was starting to doze off when I hear movement on the bed. Tris stirred and stretched. It has been 12 hours since the delivery. She must really be awfully tired to sleep that long.

The sky outside was dark, and stars were twinkling. The babies started crying a few times but the nurses took care of it. "How long was I out?" Tris asked groggily. "12 hours," I replied. Her eyes widened as she pushed herself up. "Ugh, what kind of mother am I?" she asked herself.

"You're going to be a good one," I gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. The babies started crying. "Oh no," she groaned and walked over to them. She got lost, not knowing which one to comfort first. I took the two boys, cradling them as Tris took the girl.

They eventually fall asleep. If this continues on, me and Tris are going to get crazy.

**Sorry for the incredibly late update! I feel so horrible! I hate long A/Ns so I'll just stop here. Sorry again **


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Tris POV**

12 hours? Like seriously? Can't I sleep any longer? Finally, the babies fell asleep. I yawned. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when they're up," I said, making my way back to the suddenly comfy bed. Tobias raised an eyebrow. I mimicked him. He sighs.

I patted next to me and he walked towards me and lied down beside me. We stared at the ceiling, entwining our hands. "Thought of a name yet?" he asked suddenly, moving his thumbs in circles at the back of my hand. I sighed and shook my head. "You think of something," I answered, turning my head to face him.

He looked thoughtful and turned his head to me. "I like 'L' names," he hinted. I laughed. "You mean like Lauren or something?" Tobias scowled. I remember him telling me about someone named Lauren once but I couldn't care less. "How about something starting with the letter…. S?" I asked. It was the first letter to appear in my head. "S sounds good," Tobias replied.

"You know, you could give name suggestions. It's not like I'm going to eat you," I muttered. He grinned. "I know, just thought you'd want to do it alone," he said softly. "Hey. We're in this together," I squeezed his hand which he responded with another squeeze.

"How about Skylynn for the girl?" I ask. I realized the word Lynn and frowned. He chuckled, knowing me enough to know what I'm scowling for. "Sapphire?" he asked uncertainly. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Sapphire's nice."

We started discussing names for the boys. The options narrowing to Skylar, Joshua and Louise. We picked Skylar for the dark haired since the name fits him well in our opinion. The one with light blonde hair is Louise. I know, we're not planning on having all their names starting with the same letter but it's our choice. We were happy with the names and dozed off on the bed, him wrapping his arms around me.

We closed our eyes only to be woken up by the sounds of their cries about half an hour later. We silently got up and walked sleepily to them, still careful enough not to drop or hurt them in any way.

I am so tired. I was half-awake as I breastfed them in turns. After Sapphire, Louise and Skylar went back to la la land, we put them back in their cots and sunk onto the tiny bed that will have to do for my stay here.

*** Page break ***

After a week, if I'm not mistaken. We were clear to go after three days but then they got jaundice. I finally get to go home. Yay! Note the sarcasm. Whether I'm at the hospital or back at home, I'm still going to wake with a start from now on to feed my lovely babies. If only I could get some rest….

3 babies, on the way back. We were being careful with them, Tobias is driving slowly while holding Sapphire. I am holding Skylar and Louise, gazing out the window half-awake. We reached home and the babies started crying. _No, no no. _

I hummed to them, desperate to just throw them…. What are you thinking? They are breathing babies! Not the doll ones. If only…. I'm getting tired of all the 'if onlys'! As soon as we got in, I put them in the cots Tobias bought a few days ago, while I was still in the hospital. I quickly dialled my mom's number on speed dial. "Hello?" she answered. "Mom?" I was on the verge of tears, not handling the situation properly.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned. "I… just need some rest. Could you please come watch them. Please," I pleaded. "Yes, okay dear. I'll be there shortly," she said and I hung up. I run my hand down my face, my eyelids drooping. "Honey!" Tobias shouted from the room.

I walked back to the nursery room and took care of Louise first as Tobias is desperately trying to shush the other two. "Did you just call me honey?" I asked, grinning against my will. He grinned back. "Can't I call my own wife that?" he asked innocently. I smiled at him.

This is another one of the reasons I love him. Even in the hardest of times, he could still make me smile. I bit my lip and thought of something to quiet down the babies. "Where are the bottles you bought?" I asked. "Still in the bags over there," he pointed with his chin at a pile of bags in the corner. I walked over there, still breastfeeding Louise. Wow! I'm doing multiple things at one time. I'm impressed.

I took out the bottles with my free hand and walked out of the room. The doorbell rang as I yelled at Tobias to open the door. He opened the door with two super-loud crying babies. Mom enters with Caleb trailing. I nervously re-clasp my bra as I saw my brother step in.

I quickly handed mom Louise and ran to the kitchen to make them milk. I finished making them in a jiffy. I ran back out to the living room, noticing that Louise was asleep and I'm worrying for no reason. Who am I kidding? Of course mom knows how to take care of babies! She once helped the hospital with new-borns.

Caleb was debating with himself whether or not he should cradle his niece or nephew in his arms. I trust him enough to do that. I took Skylar in my arms and put him gently in Caleb's arms. Caleb looked at me in horror but I smiled at him.

And I was right. Caleb holds him with such love I was afraid he'd love my son even more than I do. Soon, the babies fell back asleep, not even drinking their milk. I went to such trouble to make them and they don't even drink it. Thank you so much kids.

**Tobias POV**

I let out a long and relieved sigh. Natalie and Caleb are babysitting them. For now. I have a few hours to rest, and so does Tris. By the time we got to our room, we were so exhausted to even change clothes. We both slumped on the bed.

I cuddled Tris. This would be a treasured moment pretty soon. The thought makes me want to cry. Who am I kidding? Am I really that weak Tris isn't even shedding a tear now and I'm being all softie. I quickly realized that this moment won't last and soon, the babies will start crying again and our moment of peace would disappear. I slowly drift off into a deep slumber.

**Natalie POV**

Just ten minutes after Tris and Tobias went into their bedroom, the babies started crying. As if sensing that their parents aren't around. Caleb struggled with Sapphire as I softly shushed the babies, feeding them in turns. It was really hard and it seems to me like so far Tris is doing a good job at being a mother.

I asked Caleb to tell them the babies are crying. He came in shortly after. "They're sleeping like a log," he whispered. I smiled and nodded. I looked at him while he was smiling down at Sapphire. He's going to make a great father, I hope it'll be soon.

I noticed he liked Sapphire the most. She looks so much like Tris, the soft blonde curls. I looked at Skylar and Louise. I don't know which is which but one has dark hair like Tobias and the other is blonde haired. "Such beautiful babies," I said softly.

**Sorry if there are grammatical errors! I didn't check 'em afterwards. Two updates in a day! Aren't you glad for the ones who are reading this? I updated the last chapter like 4 hours ago. I'm amazed at my rare skill. If only I could do this every day :/ Unfortunately, things are up and hey, I'd still update even if it's going to take a while. For the guest who suggested the 'L' names; sorry! I can't think of any names quite suitable for them and as you've seen, I kind of named one starting with 'L' :D Anywho, thank you so much for the suggestion! I'm being such a drag. Sorry for the long A/N. **


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**Tris POV**

The sun shone brightly through the curtains. The room smells of sunlight, if sunlight had a smell. I became entangled in the blankets as I opened my eyes, only to find a set of perfect dreamy blue eyes looking back at me. I let out a dreamy sigh.

He gave me a soft peck on the cheeks. His breath tickles my ear as he whispered for me to get up. Honestly, I didn't want to but… As if on cue, the babies started crying. I groaned inwardly as I let Tobias pull me up.

I was surprised when I walk into the nursery to find a too tired mom on the chair and a snoring Caleb on the floor. Flashes of what happened from yesterday came flooding back and I stifled a laugh. Tobias walked in behind me and froze in his tracks.

He opened his mouth to say something but I shushed him. Thank god Sapphire wasn't making such a fuss. As soon as I picked her up, she somehow managed to doze off, leaving me and Tobias with Skylar and Louise.

Everything was going fine, I wonder how mom and Caleb managed to handle them so well. I sighed for the hundredth time when Skylar wouldn't stop crying. Tobias is doing a great job in Louise so I passed Skylar to him.

Now Skylar's cradled in Tobias' arms, he stayed silent and I couldn't help but groan at how peaceful he looks. Just a minute ago he won't shut up. Tobias chuckled and slowly put him back in the crib. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at him.

How can he do that so easily? It's as if he's cut out for this whole thing. Tobias just pinched my cheek playfully before stretching and walking outside. I followed him out sluggishly. I entered our room and sat down on the bed.

Tobias had a towel slung over his arm as he headed to the bathroom. My eyes still felt heavy, although I just had a good night's rest. I hummed to myself as I was busy playing with the wrinkles of the bed sheet.

I was too wrapped up in what I was doing to realize Tobias is already out and steaming hot. What with his muscles, and don't even let me start on his abs. He silently hovered over me. It wasn't until I realized his hot breath on my neck did I realize he's done with his shower.

"Hey," I could practically hear him grin, I know him too well.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Pagebreak-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Months later….**

Skylar, Louise and Sapphire all had gotten used to our presence. Caleb and mom are also experts in handling them. I could only imagine what it would be like if they weren't here to help us at hard times when they won't shut up.

Christina has been here a couple of times and got the babies to laugh. I don't know what they're laughing at, though. It was probably her make up.

Every once in a while, we'd leave the babies with my parents and Tobias and I would go out for some alone time. Those were times that are definitely going down my journal. I do keep a journal, for the record, so that I could always remember what happens each day.

Today, though, we decided to skip our usual romance stuff and play with the triplets. They are now 5 months old and they've already learnt to sit down. It surprises me though, when I fed them baby food they wanted more.

We put on some appropriate family movie for them. They had a good laugh at who knows what. Tobias and I are enjoying ourselves too. I wish I could freeze this moment. Watching them happy, makes me happy.

**Just so you know, this and the next few chapters would be just fillers. Since I don't really know how to get straight to the point without confusing you guys, I'd do this. It sucks so much, and didn't turn out well, but I have something really evil planned out *wicked laugh***


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**Tobias POV **

Tris and I got the place set up for the kids' birthday. They're turning a year old and I doubt they'd even know it. We set out invitations to our closest friends and relatives. My mom was the only one who got the invitation. I'm sure I'd kill Marcus if he got the balls to come here. I wouldn't let him touch a hair on the triplets. My triplets.

The place looks lovely and still baby-proof. Tris did some touch ups before returning to my side, smiling as she looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile back. We were doing fine this year. Tris was handling it better than I thought she was going to, but she never failed to surprise me.

Knowing her, she was probably gonna come out with superpowers or something. I admired the house again. The upstairs was even lovelier. The backyard was trimmed, the pool was cleaned. Everything was perfect!

Pretty soon, the doorbell rang. Of course, it was Zeke, Uriah, Will and Christina. They're always the first to arrive. They greeted us before brushing past us into the living room. It never bugged me the way they treated this house like it's theirs.

After 10 minutes, the others arrived; basically Tris' parents and Caleb, my mom, Marlene and the gang. After the door closed though, there was another knock. I raised an eyebrow at Tris but she did the same.

I made my way to the door, my brows furrowed. As far as I know, all the guests have arrived. _I am definitely going to get a peephole. _I opened the door, and there standing on the steps were none other than the angelic-faced Peter.

From what Tris told me, this kid is always up to something. "What are you doing here?" I growled. He shrugged and moved past me. He smirked as his eyes landed on none other than Tris.

**Tris POV**

Everyone was strangely quiet in the room. I looked up to see a smirking Peter. I gulped. What the hell is he even doing here? He walked a few steps and stopped in front of me. He was tall, but not taller than Tobias.

"Hey cuz," he said, smirking. In a flash, Tobias was blocking me from him. "Leave," he ordered. "Relax, I mean no harm," he replied as he settled into the couch, reaching for a magazine. "Nice place you have here, stiff," he chuckled at his own stupid joke. I took in a sharp breath.

I was about to kick his ass when my mom stopped me. "Don't. He didn't do anything yet," she said softly. Yet? Seriously? He means trouble, and he and I both know it. But he didn't seem too interested in what was going on, so I let out a breath I was holding. Tobias patted my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. As long as he's here, Peter wouldn't do anything stupid, I told myself.

I cleared my head of every possible things he could do and clapped my hands together. "We're gonna go get the birthday kids. Treat yourself to anything," I smiled as I pulled Tobias with me to the nursery. The kids were in their best clothes.

When we got downstairs, I forgot to bring my camera. "Hold on a sec. I left something," I whispered to Tobias who nodded before I dashed up the stairs. I got the camera as fast as I could and got out of the room, only to find a figure, blocking my path.

I stared up into a pair of dark green eyes. It doesn't take long for me to know what he's up to. I quickly got out of his way, only to be pulled back and slammed against the wall. I'm a married woman for god's sake! "What the hell do you want Peter?!" I hissed.

He covered my mouth, afraid I might scream. Without thinking thoroughly, I kneed him in the balls hard. He doubled over but his grip is still tight. I squirmed in his hold. Before I could scream though, my hero was there. Perfect timing!

**Tobias POV**

I was waiting downstairs, chatting with Zeke. What's taking Tris so long? I felt uneasy as I looked around. Maybe she came back down and I didn't notice. Highly unlikely, I could make her out in a room full of thousands of people and the people here aren't even filling half the room!

My eyes landed on the empty couch. Peter was just- Oh no! I quickly headed for the stairs and saw Tris sandwiched between him and the wall. That idiot is seriously gonna get it! She took care of him though, by kneeing him in the groin. I stifled a laugh and strutted over to where he was.

I pulled him off of her by the back of his shirt and went to the stairs.

**Tris POV**

Avoiding a fight, he just dragged Peter by the back of his shirt down the stairs and literally threw him out, slamming the door afterwards. He grinned at me. "Didn't know you were such a badass," he grinned down at me. I bit my lip.

"I'm also a badass in-" I was cut off by a too familiar giggle. Christine of course! Who else would disturb my moment? I groaned and turned towards her. My cheeks flushed, as I saw all the others were staring at us. Caleb is wearing a disgusted face, my mom looked at the floor and the others are smirking.

Somehow, this whole thing got laughs from the triplets. Seriously? _Thank you so much for siding_ _with mummy and daddy guys.. _

The awkward silence went on for a couple of minutes until Tobias cleared his throat and everyone continued what they were doing, which was basically drinking and having a chat. We cut the cake and gave some to the kids and usual party stuff.

A few hours later, everyone left. And we were so tired that we decided to finish cleaning the rest tomorrow. The kids fell asleep halfway through their own party. There wasn't much they could do anyway.

I got a couple of pics of them. One of Sapphire pushing Louise. Another of Skylar smearing cake on Louise's face. Most of them were of Louise being bullied. It's like Sky and Saph were planning on doing it. Evil kids.

I've noticed that Sky is the exact copy of his father and Saph looks like me. Louise though, had both of our looks, his blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. They were sleeping so peacefully I was tempted to pick them back up. But I know they'll start crying with the slightest movement.

I changed into my shorts and tank top and went under the covers. The bed was so inviting and I couldn't wait to close my eyes. Turning off the light, I called it a day.

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I'll keep this A/N short. I had the worst case of writer's block and I felt horrible for not updating for a week and a half was it? Reviews would be nice **


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**Tris POV**

"Good luck," I said. I gave Tobias a kiss and stood in the doorway, watching as his car pulled out of the driveway. I let out a sigh and slumped down on the couch. He's teaching some newbies today. Of course, it wasn't my decision to tell him whether he could go or not.

Lately I haven't gone to my office. I handled things from home and mom doesn't seem to mind. The triplets were awfully quiet today and I wasn't expecting company. I let out a long sigh and took out my laptop.

I got a few emails asking how to find love and things. Come on! I'm not the love doctor! Sighing, I sent a reply that's not so rude. I sent out simple and stupid things occasionally like 'what will be, will be' and 'shoot for the moon' and 'things happen when least expected'. Honestly, I don't even know why I send those things but I sure hope they'll be able to find out the hidden meaning eventually.

I was thinking of hiring a babysitter. That way I could have some time to myself and with my hubby. I hummed to myself as I thought of something to do today.

I silently fell asleep on the couch. An hour later, I heard the doorbell ring. I rubbed my eyes and went to the door. Opening it, I allowed my hands to fall to my sides.

Standing in front of me was Robert. How dare he? I glared at him and was just about to slam the door in his face when he slid his foot in between. "Please, I just want to talk," he pleaded. I rolled my eyes and let him in.

"Spill. I have no time with jerks like you," I spat at him. He looked hurt but I ignored him. Walking to the living room, I remembered mom always telling me to serve refreshments for guests. Ugh, why do I have to be so nice? I reluctantly walked to the kitchen and made some lemonade.

I came back to see him making himself comfortable on an armchair. I put the glass in front of him and motioned him to talk. "First of all, I wanted to apologize," he said. I nodded, not telling him that he's forgiven. He waited and sighed.

"You shouldn't hate me. It's selfish to…." "What do you mean I'm selfish?!" I snapped at him. "Who's the one who was thinking of marrying me but wasn't going to truthfully you freaking piece of—" I cleared my throat.

He was staring at me wide eyed, and I won't even bother finishing the sentence. "You have all rights to be mad at me," he said slowly. "Damn you," I scoffed. He let out a breath and started talking about stuffs I don't even give a damn about.

I managed to tune out everything until he said he wanted to ask me out for dinner. I looked at him in bewilderment. I seriously need to show these assholes that I'm married. "I have three kids waiting in the nursery. Now if you'll excuse me," I said as I got up.

"Wait!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me around. He was leaning in for the kill. In my panicked state, I just slapped him hard across the cheek. "I am not going to go out with you. Not ever," I hissed and he let me go.

"I see how it is now. What happened to the sweet Beatrice?" he said, half-yelling. "You know nothing about me. Nice of you to say that when I don't even know where the kind Robert went," I shot back.

His eyes were hard and cold. After a while they softened. "Beatrice..." he started. "It's Tris," I snapped. I couldn't read him. "Just, get out," I murmured. This is my childhood friend I'm talking about. Things don't always go the way we wanted it to, and I sure wished this wasn't one of those times.

He walked out, shutting the door quietly. I let out a sigh of relief and plopped on the kitchen counter.

*** Pagebreak ***

The door unlocked. I put down the book I was reading and stood up. Tobias walked in, smiling. I could just melt when I see his smile. I'm not surprised girls are drooling all over him but I do wish they would back the fuck off.

If only there was some sign on him saying 'TRIS' PROPERTY'. It would seriously make my day. I pulled him in a tight hug and gave him a small kiss. "What happened today?" he asked, loosening his tie. I put on a thoughtful look and looked back at him.

"I answered a few emails. And Robert came by," I shrugged, pulling him to me. He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about it," he said softly. "He wanted to meet up for dinner," I told him. He studied me. I was seriously hoping to get a jealous look from him, it's cute.

He just looked at me. "Aren't you going to go all ape?" I asked curiously. He chuckled. "Nah, I trust you," he smiled. This guy seriously has some problems. I looked at him suspiciously. "Then you don't mind if I go since I said yes?" I asked questioningly. That is a lie of course.

He stiffened. I giggled. "Nah, just messing with ya," I smiled. He relaxed a bit and shoved a cushion in my face. "So not funny Tris," he muttered and opened the fridge. I grinned. "I know."

"For that, you owe me," he winked and walked towards me.

**I'll leave it to your imagination :P Coz I seriously have no idea what they're gonna do. Anyways, the real thing I'm having was supposed to be set in another 4 years so I need opinions on whether I should just write fillers until the big thing or I should just skip it? Coz I seriously am not satisfied with the fillers. Super mega-long A/N. Sorry for taking your time, but seriously, I need opinions.**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Tris POV**

Christina and I went shopping! The babies are a year and six months old. My mom volunteered on watching the kids for the day. Her selfless side is showing, I'm not going to complain. I am allowed to have fun.

Tobias is snoring his head off in the bedroom after piloting the plane to the other side of the world. Luckily Christina is always free when it comes to shopping. We went into different shops every hour. I so badly wanted to go to Prom again, or maybe any sort of dance. By just looking at the adorable bouffant and tulle dresses, I wished I was a teen again, just so I could have another chance to wear that sort of dress.

Of course, I had to shop for my little darlings too. I did find some cute jumpers and toddlers stuff. Christina even helped me pick something for each of them.

Chris and I are finally satisfied. I don't think we have to go on another shopping trip for 3 months with these bags. It occurred to me that I didn't get anything for Tobias. Luck was on my side, as I spotted the Hugo Boss shop to my right.

"Wait here," I told Christina. She nodded and sat down on a bench. I quickly got inside and got the bottle of perfume Tobias loves to use. I like it on him too. It has this sexy, seductive and masculine smell. Oh my god, I could just faint when he put it on him.

On days he has to go to work, the smell would fill the room and it was the most –perfect thing ever! It turns me on. I purchased the bottle and had it wrapped up. It's not like it's that special, I just wanted to make it look special. I let out a giggle.

The cashier was so hot! For a moment, I really thought I was single. Then I remembered the ring. Tobias is much hotter than this guy, I'm 100% sure of it. He winked. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Aren't you a hottie?" he said out of the blue. I can't deny it, his voice is sexy. "Excuse me?" I asked. He chuckled. "I'm Cameron," he held out his hand.

"Tris," I just looked at his hand. He pulled back and busied himself wrapping the box containing the perfume. How old is he? "Well Tris, you just got a spot in my bed tonight. What do you say?" he asked seductively. He licked his lips. Aca-excuse me?

I put on a disgusted look and stared at him. Like ewwww. "Who's this for? Your boyfriend?" he asked as he handed me the wrapped box. "No, it's for my husband," I smiled at him. He lifted his hands up in surrender. "Well if you do want…." "I don't," I replied and speed walked my way out of the shop.

That was so weird. Fortunately for me, Chris was texting away with Will. Or else she would've been bugging me about the whole thing and how sexy that guy is he looks like a model and blabla. That's Christina for you.

By the time we got outside, it was starting to get dark. Chris planned on hanging out at my house since the kids are over at their grandma's. But Chris was starting to miss the kids, haha. She's so cute. Lock her up in a room with the kids for 2 days and she'll crawl out drained of energy.

They are a bit too hyper at times but they sure know when to be cute. They're good at keeping up the act. The tone 'In My Head' sounded from her handbag. "Hang on," she said, holding up a finger. I nodded and slowed my pace to match hers.

I managed to ignore everything that's happening and just stare at the trees. For some strange reason, I always find myself staring at the trees. Maybe because I felt good just looking at them. A shrieked snapped me into reality.

"What?" I asked panicly. "Will just asked me to meet him for dinner!" she exclaimed excitedly. Wow, this girl has spent the whole day shopping and not showing that she's the least bit tired. "So? You guys have basically been on a thousand dates," I stated.

"Yeah, but same as you, maybe you're way weirder considering you've already 'owned' Tobias and when you both go out for dinner you'd still be extremely happy you called your best friend," she said matter-of-factly. Okay, that's true.

"Sorry Tris. Maybe some other time?" she asked hopefully. "Yeah, no problem," I grinned. She gave me a quick tight hug and we both parted to our own cars.

**Tobias POV**

I stirred in the bed. I sighed as I find the side of the bed empty. I forgot Tris wanted to go spend the day with Christina shopping. I groaned and forced myself up. Glancing at the full body sized mirror, I noticed my hair sticking out in different places.

It doesn't matter though. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Looks like I'll have to cook today. By the sound of the extremely quiet house, the kids must've been at the Prior's residence. I let out a sigh of relief. I'd have trouble keeping myself sane watching over them alone.

Finishing the lasagne I made, I decided to wait until Tris gets home. It'll be a matter of time before she gets home because it's starting to get dark. She doesn't like to drive at night, which is good. I flipped on the tv and browsed through the channels.

I yawned as I found a movie. Although I've watched Oz a thousand times, I've never really paid attention to the movie before. Soon, I heard the garage door opening. I decided to pretend to be asleep.

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. It's hard, my heartbeat is usually faster when she's near. The door opened and I heard her bring in her bags, how many of them I sure don't know. Her footsteps neared me.

She leaned in, I could feel her breath on me. She kissed me softly. I just can't handle it, wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight, kissing her head. She squirmed and said something. It came out muffled against my shirt.

I got the message as she wrinkled her nose. I laughed at her reaction. "I don't smell that bad, do I?" I asked her, pouting. "You do," she replied and turned around. I chuckled. She never did cave in to the 'pouting' thing.

"OMG Tobias!" she said surprised. "What?" I asked, I found Abraham Lincoln the Vampire Hunter on HBO. I got up and walked towards her. "I can't believe you made lasagne and still manage to keep the kitchen clean!" she exclaimed.

I put a hand over my heart. "I'm offended. You underestimate me," I put on a hurt face. She giggled. "No, I'm amazed silly," she said. We both took a seat at the dining table and started eating. "You know, we could always not pick up the kids," I said, giving her a hint.

"As much as I want to, you know we can't. Dad's gonna flip," she told me seriously. She is so cute when she does, almost everything. Even when she's upset, but I don't like to see her like that. I nodded, understanding. I should make a tape of the kids torturing us 24/7 and play it for them when they've grown up.

I chuckled at the thought.

**BeepBop. Hello hehe. I am seriously hating the fillers, don't ya guys hate it? If you have any ideas on fillers, I badly need themmmm I'm serious. Okay, enough talk. **


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**Tris POV**

"Oh my god Tris you can't believe what just freaking happened!" Christina shrieked. Good thing the phone was 4 feet away from my fragile ears or I would've gone deaf. "What?" I asked, still putting some distance between the speaker and my ear.

But she sounds really happy and I don't want to spoil it by sounding uninterested. "What is it?" I asked again, she was suddenly mute. "I…." she was hyperventilating then shrieked again. "Calm down, Chris," I chuckled. She's acting a little too crazy for my liking haha. "Okay," I can hear her breathing slow down.

But if I could hear her heartbeat rate right now, I'm sure it's beating 100 miles an hour. "Will proposed to me!" she said quickly in one breath. Then I heard her sigh in relief and she sounds a bit more relaxed.

I on the other hand, am freaking the fuck out. "What?!" I asked. "I know right?" she screeched. I seriously think my ears are damaged. "Finally, after what? Your 3 or 4 years of relationship?" I giggled. Knowing her that well, I'm sure she's rolling her eyes right now. But seriously, their relationship was so strong you wouldn't know how to break them apart.

She's been with Will way longer than when I met Tobias so it is a little weird. "Anyway, you should definitely check out my ring!" she said excitedly. "Yeah, totes," I replied, fiddling with my hair. She was the first one who saw my ring, if not Caleb, so I should be the first too.

"Yay, open your door now," she said. "What?!" I asked, shocked. "Come on, let me in. I'm outside," she giggled. Then I heard a knock and the doorbell rang. "Ugh," I stomped my way to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" she shouted, wiggling her fingers in my face. I swatted her hand away and grabbed it back. I examined her ring. I couldn't quite describe it but damn, it's so pretty I might die! "So, when's the big day?" I asked as I pulled her inside, shutting the door behind us.

"Well, we were thinking of making it soon, which is probably 3 months from now," she said, nodding. "Wow, so soon?" I asked her. Note the sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and placed her butt on the couch, folding her legs. She patted the spot next to hers and I sat down.

"Tell me how," I said to her. She cleared her throat and started from when she arrived at the restaurant. "And then the waiter brought this cute perfect little mall miniature something. Will pushed a hidden button and the top opened, revealing this," she flashed the golden ring. There's this pattern and diamonds but I really can't describe it.

I nearly laughed at how Will thought of that mall thing. That was how they first met. At the mall, I mean who wouldn't have guessed…

Chris was sipping on her strawberry milkshake and scrolling down her phone and Will was coming from the other side, focused on his phone.

How weird would it be when they bumped into each other and Will's shirt was covered with the pink substance. At least Will didn't think of proposing through something related to strawberry milkshake….

Ever since Christina has been afraid of them, I wonder why….. I mean, she did found 'love'. So dramatic. Sometimes real life has its own drama okay.

"Oh, wait. Quiet down, triplets," I half-whispered. She nodded, understanding. We talked about every single thing on our mind and then switched on the tv. We watched for a few hours until Christina's prince charming knocked on the door.

They are seriously made for each other I tell ya. I sighed as I shut the door. Walking upstairs, I find it weird the triplets are awfully quiet. I slowly opened the door. I nearly had a heart attack as I walked to the empty beds in the nursery.

Then, I was tackled to the floor. Tobias was on top, the three kids surrounding us. "When did you get home?" I asked. He shrugged. "When Chris got here. I entered through the back door," he said.

I would've heard but I just let it go. I pushed him off of me. I was greeted by three extremely enthusiastic kittens. Oh my god you just can't believe how cute they are! I hugged them all. A big hug for a happy family.

The Eatons. Yeah, that sounds good. Except that the name was originally Marcus'.

**Filler, again. No surprise there *chuckles nervously* Okay, I've been super busy but I'll update, no worries. First day of school starts a few days ago and we've already started learning the first day I mean, how cool is that? Note the sarcasm. Oh, and if you read my other stories, just know that I'd try to juggle and update regularly by turns maybe. OUAD is on hold though coz I'm kind of out of ideas. Okay, enough ranting. Melavyah guys! :D**


End file.
